There are sundry hanging mechanisms for pictures available in the marketplace and amongst those available are mechanisms that allow for either vertical and horizontal positioning of the picture Such hanging mechanisms, for example, are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,121 entitled PICTURE FRAME granted to O. B. Tornell on Mar. 18, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,525 entitled PICTURE HANGING ASSEMBLY granted to L. Weinstein on Jul. 11, 1967. Each of these mechanisms have the commonality of attaching a member to the wall such as by a nail or the like which may accept a hook or the like to which is attached the picture. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,525, supra shows a disk-like member having spiral slots or multi-holes that attach to the wall. The slots or holes are capable of accepting a hook to which is hung the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,121, supra attaches a toroidally shaped member to the wall and this member cooperates with a complimentary shaped opening formed on the backing of the picture.
The present invention is intended to accomplish the same advantages outlined in the above referred to patents, but to do so in a more simplified and more economical manner. I have found that I can accommodate the hanging of pictures or other art forms by utilizing the backing of the picture or art form and retractably mounting the backing to a nail or hook supported in the wall where the picture or art form is to be displayed. It is contemplated within the scope of this invention that the backing may be outlined to accommodate different size frames.